


slowly, then all at once

by skatershelley (niamdox)



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Smut, but it's vague and sort of wrote itself in and it's not /real/ sex, oh look I'm writing in all lowercase again, ya feel me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamdox/pseuds/skatershelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>if he's being honest with himself, jaymi hadn't noticed it before then. but once the question was up in the air, it dawned on him that maybe he did. or maybe he had known, just not consciously. had he spent so long telling himself george was just this kid who was like a little brother, in a rather odd and loose sense of the term, that he started to believe it? certainly, stranger things had happened.</i>
</p><div class="center">
  <p>-----</p>
</div>falling in love with george happened the way you fall asleep.
            </blockquote>





	slowly, then all at once

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this after the title and summery came to me in the middle of the night and I acted on a late night idea for once in my life. Most of it doesn't make sense and I probably wouldn't have finished it if I hadn't talked about it on Twitter a few times (@hensley5sos, you should follow me) and it's mostly for myself anyways.
> 
> Hopefully, this is readable. The end is sort of blah, but that's just my opinion on my own writing.
> 
> As always, I'm fckedniam on tumblr, you can send me prompts, feedback, all that good stuff there, or leave comments here with those things.

the first time jaymi felt anything other than a sort of kinship towards george was the night they pushed their beds together. george snuggled up close and hooked his leg over jaymi's, either to pull him closer or to keep him in place. either way, jaymi couldn't say he minded.

 

sure, george hogged the covers, and sure, he talks in his sleep a bit, but george was essentially a human furnace and his sleepy ramblings were sort of comforting. like a reminder that someone else was there, that jaymi wasn't all alone in this stuffy, cold hotel room.

jaymi found himself paying close attention to george's breathing against his neck. soft, slow and steady, but just enough to blow the curls dangling in front of his face to tickle jaymi's collarbone. jaymi shifted gently--  to avoid waking george, just to move the hair away from his face, and was suddenly struck with a certain fond feeling tugging at his chest. george seemed so peaceful and jaymi could swear he was smiling cuddled against him.

he brushed it off, at the time. he'd just barely met the kid, and that's exactly what george was then. a kid. just barely nineteen. it was the kind of feeling you get when a little kid falls asleep in your lap. like there's an invisible bond being formed out of trust.

george isn't exactly a small child, in the grand scheme of things, but he has that kind of air to his personality like he never grew up and probably doesn't intend to. and that's one of the things jaymi loves the most about him.

 

* * *

 

george came out as bisexual to the boys a week and a half after jaymi went public himself. though with george, it was more of an accident. nor was there any sort of discussion about it.

they'd been at lunch in some little cafe hidden away near the hotel. ella had been the first to find it, and since then, the rest of the lot had been going there any chance they got to actually eat something other than hotel room service because thus far, no fans had found it, leaving at least a lunch worth of time to be able to think in peace.

george hadn't consciously noticed, but he'd been eyeing a man across the restaurant, maybe a year or two older than himself, leaning over the front counter having a conversation with someone in the kitchen, giving anyone who cared a brilliant view of his arse.

"he's fit, don't 'cha think?" jaymi asked, leaning over to nudge at george's shoulder with his own, whilst getting a bit of an eye himself. george nodded absently in response, eliciting more than just a few light chuckles from jj and josh, which seemed to bring george back to his senses. he ducked his head down to hide his now bright red face in his hoodie.

jaymi shot the other boys a look and wrapped a protective arm around george, pulling him close enough to cuddle. "fuck them. more for us to appreciate, huh georgie boy?" he whispered in the younger boy's ear, coaxing the faintest hint of a smile out of him. and that made jaymi's heart flutter a little in his chest.

 

* * *

 

little whimpers and soft moans tumbled steadily out of george's mouth, despite his best efforts to keep them contained. no matter how many times they've done this now, it never seems to get any easier to keep the sounds from escaping everytime jaymi's fingers teasingly curl to ghost over his prostate, or, better yet, hit against it hard with uncanny accuracy. enough that he has to bite down on the pillow underneath his head to keep from getting too loud.

jaymi loves watching george squirm underneath him. loves how he's the one making him feel this good and how no one else knows what george's gentle moans sound like muffled into a pillow, or how completely wrecked he looks when he picks his head up just enough to look back with a pleading look in his eye.  _"don't stop, right there,"_ he mumbles breathlessly, letting his eyes flutter shut again.  _"so close.."_

jaymi also loves how george's hips stutter against the sheets when he finally comes, and the blissed out look that comes over him once jaymi slips his fingers out as carefully as he can.

it's the same sort of peaceful look that george has when he sleeps. peaceful and trusting. except now, jaymi thinks he looks older, somehow. like there's a few shreds of innocence missing now.

he can't exactly say he doesn't take a certain pride in being able to say he claimed those bits of george's  innocence for himself.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

to be fair, it wasn't just george who was getting off in ways not involving his hand.

they called it stress relief, because at the end of the day, no matter how much fun it could be, the competition was stressful. everyone had their own methods of coping. josh would play pokemon until it got so late that jaymi had to confiscate his ds so he would get some sleep. jj would watch mind numbing telly until it literally bored him to sleep.

george and jaymi just so happened to like getting each other off.

it all started when george was got out of the shower one night and heard some suspicious noises coming from the other side of the door. he slipped his clothes on and cautiously left the bathroom, trying to make as much noise as possible, but still ended up finding jaymi mid-wank his pants shoved down his thighs.

george stood and watched awkwardly for a few seconds until he realized that jaymi hadn't the slightest clue he was there. he cleared his throat loudly, and jaymi finally looked up, his face flushing red while he scrambled to protect what sliver of modesty he had left.

"do you..want some help?" george asked cautiously, hoping he wasn't overstepping any boundaries. it wasn't as if they'd known each other very long. was asking someone if they wanted help getting off when you've only known them a few weeks socially acceptable?

jaymi's eyes went wide and he stared at george, attempting to gauge  whether or not he was joking. the younger boy only stood there, staring back and licking his lips anxiously. "that was weird, wasn't it? fu- i'm sorry. forget i said anything. i'll just..go." george stammered out, hurrying toward the door to get the hell out of dodge before he made it any worse. jaymi's stomach did itself up in knots.

"w-wait. you..you're serious?" asked jaymi. george turned and nodded slowly in response.

"you can if you want to..nothing wrong with  that sort of thing between friends. 's not weird unless you make it weird, right?"

jaymi thought it was already plenty weird, but to be fair, it couldn't get all that much worse.

surprisingly enough, george actually walked over, stopping and sinking to his knees between jaymi's legs. jaymi's stomach twisted into another knot when george pulled the blanket he'd covered up with, exposing jaymi's semi back to eye's view.

"you promise it won't be too weird?" george asked, loosely wrapping his hand around the bar and looking back up for eye contact. jaymi would be lying if he said that the situation wasn't a turn on.

"promise. as long as you're okay with it too."

that seemed to be enough for george, who nodded quickly before taking the head of jaymi's dick into his mouth and giving it a gentle suck. jaymi's breath hitched and his hips unintentionally rocked up towards the wet heat of george's mouth, and that was enough to reassure the younger to continue, taking a little more with every bob of his head until his gag reflex kicked in.

george would have gone back down, tried to work past his gag reflex, if it wasn't for how jaymi came without warning when he felt george's throat constricted around the head of his dick. but george took it like a pro, and it wasn't until he pulled off that jaymi realized  _'he fucking swallowed'._  the only evidence being a small dribble of come on his lip. which embarrassingly was enough to make his dick twitch weakly in george's hand.

"was..that any good?" george asked, breaking the silence and finally removing his hand from jaymi.

"good? that was bloody amazing."

george smiled at that, come stain and all, and jaymi feels  _something_  in the pit of his stomach. something he can't quite put his finger on.

 

* * *

 

the night they get kicked off, the four of them are all asleep in a sort of pile on the floor of jj and josh's room. save for jaymi, who's watching george sleep between himself and jj with his head resting on josh's chest. he can't say he isn't a little jealous. he wants george to himself. but that can't happen tonight, because they all need each other to get through the night.

all these hours later, even though they know deep down that this isn't the end of union j, even though they know that they tried their best, and even though they're happy for their friends that got through, it's kind of like a wound that's still throbbing under a band-aid. you've done all you can do to make it better, but you still have to wait for it to heal.

george's face is lacking it's usual peaceful innocence. now, it's contorted in a way that makes it look like he's in pain. jaymi has a sudden urge to shift closer and kiss it away.

but he can't, because that's not how their relationship works. he may have sucked a few hickies into george's hip bones, and george may have left some of his own on jaymi's thighs, but kissing? they can't do that. it would be a threat to the band. jaymi doesn't even know if george wants to kiss him.  _'no, it's too dangerous.'_   still, the urge doesn't leave, and he settles for leaving a gentle kiss to george's temple. it's more affectionate and less romantic, in his mind. and hopefully less likely to wake george up.

as if likely scenarios ever play out in regards to george shelley.

george blinks awake and looks sleepily at jaymi, eyes hooded and confused, while jaymi scrambles to think of an excuse. he's about to whisper an apology and tell him to go back to sleep, but george beats him to it.

"if you're going to kiss me, you really should do it proper, you know."

jaymi's speechless and a bit flustered, but still forming half syllables in an attempt to communicate. george giggles quietly and moves to fill the gap between them, connecting their lips softly and effectively shutting jaymi up.

it takes a second, but jaymi eventually kisses him back, slow and sweet. steady. almost like it was rehearsed.

george  is the one to break the kiss for air, resting his forehead against jaymi's as not to go any farther than necessary.

"like that." he whispers softly, giving jaymi's lip a gentle nip.

jaymi has half a mind to say something sarcastic, but instead decides that talking would mean less time kissing george. so he does that instead, taking the lead this time in a way that makes george practically melt into his arms and makes his heart pound in his chest until long after george falls back asleep.

 

* * *

 

after their collective move to london, jaymi finds himself spending a lot of time at george's flat. it's not all that uncommon for him to find himself being pulled into george's bedroom after they both realize how late it is. like a silent invitation to spend the night.

they still kiss, just for the sake of kissing.they'd discussed it even, deciding that it was perfectly acceptable to kiss your best mate without actually dating, just as long as it's in private.

actually, they full on snog now, letting themselves get tangled in each other and whatever blankets may be present. sometimes george would rub against jaymi absently in the heat of the moment, until jaymi was either doing the same to him or laying him back and tugging his jeans down just enough to suck him off. george would always offer to return the favor after, even though he was nearly half asleep.

"you're too tired, georgie boy." jaymi reminded him, doing george's pants back up and moving up the couch to lie next him. "you can later, yeah?"

george just nodded and scooted closer, tangling himself up in jaymi's arms, letting out a squeaky yawn when he finally got comfortable. something that made a few butterflies show up to flutter around in jaymi's stomach.

 

* * *

 

josh and jj were eventually going to put two and two together about george and jaymi. after all, if two people start spending most of their time together snuggling on the couch, suspicions  _will_  arise. it's only a matter of time.

they both started teasing them whenever the four of them were together. cooing and awwing at them anytime george cuddles up to jaymi's side and playful remarks of  _"so when's the wedding, lads?"_   from both of them that made george scrunch his nose up like a disgruntled kitten and made jaymi roll his eyes, but put his arm around george and pull him closer anyway, even if it egged them on. he didn't mean to at first, but slowly, it became more deliberate. an excuse to touch george just because.

and jaymi couldn't figure out for the life of him why.

 

* * *

 

"you like me, don't you?"

jaymi startled when he heard george's voice, enough that his phone dropped from his hands and onto the floor. george giggled a little at that. "i beg your pardon?"

"you like me. fancy.  _like like._ " the smirk on his face grew a little with every word. he was obviously enjoying himself. the little shit.

if he's being honest with himself, jaymi hadn't noticed it before then. but once the question was up in the air, it dawned on him that maybe he did. or maybe he had known, just not consciously. had he spent so long telling himself george was just this kid who was like a little brother, in a rather odd and loose sense of the term, that he started to believe it? certainly, stranger things had happened.

"and if i did.." jaymi said cautiously, keeping a close eye on george, and his smirk and every little detail that might give the younger boy away. "what difference would it make?"

he swears he can see george's eyes light up. just for a brief second, but if definately happened.

"maybe i like you a little too." george smiles faintly, shrugs it off as no big deal. but jaymi can tell it  _is_  a big deal. because it's george, and he knows him, and  _everything_  is a big deal for george, right down to what he ate for breakfast this morning. 

he could say something, try and put his mind at ease but he can't put it into words. instead, he opens his arms, gives george a small smile and urges him over. george doesn't hesitate for a second, easily finding his familiar place in jaymi's arms. he relaxes as soon as his head meets jaymi's shoulder. safe, secure, reassuring. 

"does it need saying?" jaymi asks, nudging at george's shoulder a bit in an attempt to get him to look up. show his face. 

george doesn't budge much, but he does shake his head, and lets jaymi catch the faint hint of the smile he's trying to hide.


End file.
